


After The War, a Fablehaven Fanfic

by JaidethAlAgorra



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidethAlAgorra/pseuds/JaidethAlAgorra
Summary: The battle of Zzyzx is over, but chaos still remains. As the Society of the Evening Star regroups, Kendra and Seth come into new levels of their powers, becoming more powerful than anyone could have expected...Also, there’s a fair bit of heavy romanceThis doesn't follow Dragonwatch
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson, Mara/Elise, Warren Burgess/Vanessa Santoro, seth sorenson/ nyx (nixie)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Fairy Realm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fablehaven Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722401) by PinkFan-Gurl. 



> I, unfortunately, don’t own fablehaven or its characters. I also don't own Star Wars. or Facebook. *sigh*  
> Thanks to PinkFan-Gurl for a couple ideas, including SethxNyx and the social media aspect.

Kendra sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair. Seth sat on the other bed in their room at Fablehaven. He was saying something. "Kendra? Kendra!" Kendra jolted.  
"yeah?" she said.  
"Are you aware that you've been brushing the same strand of hair for the last 10 minutes?" Kendra looked down. she had been doing that. oops.  
"it makes it more fluffy." she lied.  
"you just want to look good for Bracken," Seth accused. Bracken was taking Kendra to the Fairy Realm today, and although Kendra had been trying to look good for Bracken, she wasn't going to admit that to her annoying little brother. She adjusted her necklace. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kendra bolted downstairs and flung open the door to see Bracken standing on the other side. he grinned at her.  
"hi," he said. Kendra's heart was doing flips. her stomach wasn't much better.  
"mom, I'm going with Bracken. I'll be back before dinner." Kendra called.  
"Ok," Kendra's mom called back. Bracken took her hand and led her into the woods.  
"You'll love the Fairy Realm." Bracken said as they walked through the forest. "the fairies have been working on it. it's almost unrecognizable."  
"Wow," Kendra replied. "How's your father?"  
"he's doing quite well actually. showing slow signs of improvement. He's started to go out on walks by himself and hold conversations for a short period of time." the pair arrived at the boardwalk and Bracken opened the boathouse door. "After you, princess." he said, gesturing for Kendra to climb into the boat. Kendra blushed at the name, and climbed in. Bracken started to row them towards the fairy queen's shrine. oddly enough, the naiads didn't bother them. they reached the shrine, and stood before the small pool of water in front of the small statue.  
"so, how do we get in?" Kendra asked.  
"through the water," Bracken explained. "just step into the pond.' Hesitantly, Kendra stepped into the pond. there was a whirl of light. Kendra called out for Bracken, but he wasn't there. Kendra exploded out onto a beautiful green field, Bracken right behind her. she grabbed Bracken's hand. Massive, exotic flowers Kendra had never seen before blossomed in the distance. behind them rose a massive palace, gleaming beautifully. "welcome," Bracken said, kissing the back of Kendra's hand. "to the fairy realm."

Seth lay on his bed, fiddling with the statuette of a leviathan he had received from Thronis. he was so bored! Kendra had gone out on a date with Bracken, and Newel and Doren were off watching a Star Wars marathon. He wandered off downstairs in search of a snack. As he neared the kitchen, he heard a gasp, followed by the unmistakable sound of kissing. Seth knew that it would be a bad idea to follow the sounds, but he excelled at bad ideas. He followed the sounds to find Elise pressing Mara into the wall of the family room, kissing like the world would end. Seth froze. this was not what he'd been expecting. He tried to back away, but he knocked over a planter as he was leaving. Elise and Mara both turned at the sound. Seth tried to shade walk, but the room was too bright. Mara jolted, hitting her head on the bookshelf, and fled. Elise turned on Seth, furious. "SETH SORENSON, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL-" Seth didn't hear what she was going to do. He bolted, running up to the playroom and locking the door. his phone dinged. He fished it out. 'Elise has posted on your wall' the notification read. oh no. Seth opened Facebook and read the post. "If anyone sees Seth, will you kill him for me?" The post read. Seth sighed. Then, he grinned.  
"Why should they kill me?" He typed. The grinned and hit comment.  
"Seth, what did you do?" Warren typed.  
"Ask elise" Seth responded  
"Were you doing something you shouldn’t have?" Warren responded.  
"I was getting a snack. This wasn’t my fault!" Seth typed.  
"Elise, what happened?" Kendra posted. Seth blinked. wasn’t she in the Fairy realm? Did they have good wifi there?  
"He walked in on me and Elise kissing." Mara posted. No one said anything.  
"… congratulations?" Bracken typed. "Are you two a thing now?"  
"...yes?..." Elise posted  
"Yes" mara responded.  
(Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess, Bracken, Vanessa Santoro, and 5 others like this)  
"But seriously, someone kill Seth for me." Elise typed.  
(Kendra Sorenson, Vanessa Santoro, Mara Alverez, and 2 others like this) Seth turned off his phone. and started tossing the leviathan in the air again, wondering how long it would be before he could leave the room.

Kendra put her phone in her pocket again and took Bracken's hand. "so, princess." Bracken said, looking at her with a smile. "where do you want to go?"  
"are you going to keep calling me princess?" Kendra asked.  
"Yes, and I have no regrets with it." Kendra laughed, and took Bracken's other hand. "you know, if you wanted to waltz, there's a ballroom in the castle." Kendra mock sighed.  
"fine, let's go there." Bracken gave her another heart-stopping grin and they set off, running and laughing towards the gleaming castle in the distance.

The palace was beautiful. it looked like it had been made from one massive, gleaming crystal. Kendra was stunned by the sheer creative potential of the fairies. Four girls ran down the stairs, laughing and shoving each other playfully. "Kendra, these are my sisters. sisters, this is Kendra."  
One of them with fiery red hair and incredibly green eyes smiled at Kendra. "Hi. I'm Rhoswen."  
"hi, Rhoswen." Kendra greeted her. "I love your hair."  
"thank you," Rhoswen replied.  
Another sister with blonde hair and hazel eyes greeted Kendra. 'I'm Odette."  
"hi, Odette." Kendra said.  
the third sister, one with bubblegum pink hair and brown eyes grinned at Kendra. "I'm Nyx."  
"that means dark, right?" Kendra asked.  
"roughly." Nyx responded, grinning ever so slightly manically. She grinned at Kendra like Kendra was a prank about to be pulled. unfortunately, Kendra felt like that too a lot of the time.  
The last one, one with vibrant blue hair and violet eyes stared at Kendra. "I'm Nerida." she said, rather flatly.  
"Your eyes are so pretty!" Kendra gushed. "I wish I had eyes that color." Nerida smiled faintly.  
"Your eyes are perfect the way they are." Bracken said. All of them turned towards him. "what?" All of them started giggling, save for Kendra, who blushed and looked away. Nyx gasped.  
"we should all take a picture together!" she suggested, smiling brightly.  
"yeah!" Odette agreed.  
"sure, Kendra said, pulling out her phone. They all crowded around to grin at the camera. Kendra hit the shutter. the picture had turned out great. She pulled up Facebook and posted it, with the caption "photo!"  
Within a second, the 4 sisters and bracken pulled out phones to like the picture.  
like he was, seth ruined it.  
"family picture!!" he typed. what was more annoying was when Tanu and Warren liked the comment. Kendra glared at the screen, then sighed.  
"I love the picture!" Vanessa posted.  
(Bracken, Odette, Nyx, and 5 others like this post)  
Kendra grinned and put the phone away. "so," she said, looking at Bracken "where to now?"  
"uuum..." Bracken said, looking off into the distance. "how much time do we have?" he checked his watch. "oh, no! Kendra, I'm supposed to have you back by 6!"  
"Yeah..." Kendra said. "what time is it?" Nyx giggled.  
"it IS six."  
"oh, no!" Kendra said. "It was nice meeting you all! Bracken, come on!" the pair took off towards the spot where they entered the fairy realm, hoping they wouldn't get in trouble.  
They reached the house at 6:30. Bracken looked at Kendra. "I'm so sorry we got back late. You're probably mad at me, aren't you?" startled, Kendra looked back at him.  
"I'm not mad! we had so much fun." Bracken smiled. "do... do you want to do this again sometime soon?" she asked.  
"I'd like that." Bracken responded. "same time, next week?"  
"sure," Kendra replied. "but this time, I'm picking where we go."  
"ok." Kendra looked back at Bracken. he smiled nervously. they stood on the porch, but they didn't go in yet. Kendra leaned in to Bracken, putting her arms around him. He put his face down to hers...  
They were kissing. Not just a peck, but really kissing. Kendra's arms tightened around Bracken. He lifted her up, she was on the tips of her toes as they kissed like they couldn't stop. Bracken licked at the seam of her lips until Kendra's mouth opened and their tongues clashed. she gave a tiny gasp. Finally, they broke apart, Kendra's lips red from the kissing. she was panting slightly. Bracken slowly backed away, like he was afraid he did something wrong. "so," Kendra said, amazed she managed to sound coherent. "next week?"  
"next week." Bracken confirmed. He smiled at her, then turned and walked hack into the woods. Kendra sagged against the doorframe. It was a solid 5 minutes before she was coherent enough to go inside. Her phone binged. "Seth has posted something on your wall." It read. she opened her phone. she stopped. it was a short video of her and Bracken kissing, with the caption "not a family photo, Kendra?" She looked up. the attic window was just above the porch. he could have done it. he did do it. Kendra stormed into the house, ready to tie Seth to his bed while he was sleeping.


	2. Welcome to the Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fablehaven or its characters.

Seth woke up and couldn’t move. He wiggled his toes experimentally. They moved. He tried to sit up. He couldn’t. He tried to lift his head. It would only lift a little bit. He looked at himself. Someone had tied him to his bed! He started trying to rock back and forth to loosen the bonds, but nothing happened. “Kendra?” he called. No response. He looked over towards his bed. She wasn’t there. She must have tied him to the bed as revenge for the video with Bracken. How was he going to get himself out of this one? He looked around. The ropes were thick, but his pocket knife in his emergency kit should cut through it. Seth realized then that his emergency kit was under his bed, and he couldn’t move. Hmmmm. He started trying to shuffle over to one side of the bed. It worked, mostly. He was now at the edge of his bed. His emergency kit was just below his hand. If only he could reach it… he strained. His hand brushed the strap of the bag. He grabbed it and hauled it up. The knife was in there. He grabbed it and opened the blade, just barely missing his other hand in the process. After 5 minutes, he finally sawed through the rope. It snapped and Seth, who was now actually hanging off of the bed with only the ropes supporting him, fell onto the floor. “Ow,” he complained, and headed off downstairs for breakfast.  
Kendra was already eating breakfast when Seth got downstairs, eating pancakes with the sort of delicate precision that a girl who had just tied her brother to his bed would use. “Good morning, Seth.” she said when she saw him. “Did you sleep well?” Seth grabbed a plate of pancakes and stabbed into them with a fork angrily.  
“I would have slept better if I hadn’t been tied to by bed while I was sleeping.” Seth said coldly.   
“You would have slept better if you hadn’t taken that video.” Kendra shot back  
“It was a joke!” Seth protested.  
“You making fun of me in front of all my family and friends was a joke?” Kendra asked angrily. Seth knew better than to respond. “If you took the video but didn’t post it, I probably wouldn’t even care. But no. you had to go further.” Grandma Sorenson seemed to be watching this conversation from the side like one might watch a cartoon that had heavy amounts of explosives in it.   
“But I did. I can’t take it back. Should I go to hell now, fairy princess of all good and light?’ Seth said sarcastically. Couldn’t his sister take a joke?  
“Maybe you should think before you post things. And don’t you dare call me that.”  
“Or what?” Seth taunted. “You’ll make plants grow?”  
“It’s no wonder you’re the shadow charmer,” Kendra spat, now more angry than Seth had seen her since he stole all of her underwear and put it in her crush’s backpack while they were off talking. “You’re nothing but evil. Run along, have fun with Bahamut. Just try not to open Zzyzx before 5, ok?” That had gone too far. The temperature dropped, and the room plunged into shadow. Whispers filled the room, as Kendra and Grandma Sorenson gasped and froze like they had been exposed to magical fear. The moment passed. The air was still chilly, but the lights came back on and the others in the room unfroze. Seth knew this wasn’t good.   
“I’ll just go to my room now.” he said, standing up from the table. He went upstairs and closed the door. Kendra and Grandma Sorenson looked at each other.  
“This isn’t good,” Kendra said.  
“I’ll go get Stan,” Grandma Sorenson sighed.

Kendra sat in the living room, surrounded by other people. Everyone had been called in to discuss the situation about Seth’s new powers. To her left was Bracken, holding her hand. To her right were Warren and Vanessa. And across the room, sitting in a chair like he was in a trial, was Seth.  
“For me?” he’d said weakly when they’d brought him down to talk to everyone else. “You shouldn’t have.”  
“So,” Grandpa Sorenson said. “Today, at breakfast, Seth discovered several new powers that he has, including putting out lights, changing the temperature, and projecting magical fear. These, as far as we know, can’t be controlled. Seth, is that correct?” he asked  
“Yeah,” Seth agreed. “I was trying for a while in the attic, but nothing happened.” Suddenly, a voice called from the yard.   
“Hello? Bracken? Bracken, where’d you go? Braaaaakennnnnn…”

Seth was terrified. He sat in the chair feeling like he was on trial. Then the voice floated in. Did Bracken have another girlfriend? Kendra would be so mad if he did. Kendra and Bracken exchanged a confused glance, and turned to face the door. “Nyx?” Bracken said.  
“Bracken? Where are you?”  
“I’m in the house,” Bracken replied.  
“Oh, ok.” came the reply. The voice was lovely, fluid and melodious. Seth heard the door open. Then footsteps. A head poked into the room. “Hi” the person said. She was stunning. Her brown eyes were deep and Seth found himself getting lost in them. Her hair was pink, like a piece of gum.   
“Hi, Nyx.” Bracken said, confused. “Oh! Introductions. Everyone, this is my sister Nyx. Nyx, this is Seth, Warren, Vanessa, Mara, Elise, Dale, Tanu, Stan, and Ruth.” he gestured to each of them in turn as he said their names.   
“What are you all doing?” Nyx asked.  
“I kind of put out the lights.” Seth explained.  
“Why is everyone here for that?” Nyx asked.  
“I put them out with my mind. I’m a shadow charmer.” Seth elaborated.  
“Oh.” Nyx said, then laughed. “That’s so cool!” Seth’s heart did little flips. She thought he was cool!   
“So,” Grandpa Sorenson said. “What should we do about this?” He looked around the room for suggestions.  
“Lock him in the dungeon,” Kendra suggested.  
“Maybe not.” Grandpa Sorenson replied. “Bracken? Do you have any ideas?” Bracken shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
“I have to admit, this is out of my knowledge. And on Kendra’s suggestion, no, I don’t think that would work. Shadow charmers can disengage locks with their minds.” Kendra gave him what was supposed to be a glare but came out as more of a romantic stare. Bracken returned it. Seth fought the urge to joke about it.  
“Any other ideas?” Grandpa Sorenson asked, looking at everyone. Seth raised his hand.  
“I have an idea,” he said.  
“Yes?”  
“I’d like to go to the Hall of Dread regularly.” Seth said.  
“In a cell?” Kendra asked. Seth glared at her.  
“No.” Seth replied. “There are tons of powerful dark creatures in there that want freedom. I could learn how to control my powers from them in return for their freedom.”  
“No.” Grandma Sorenson said. “We’re not letting out anything from the Hall of Dread.”  
“I had a couple thoughts about that.” Seth continued. “What would happen if I promised freedom but didn’t grant it, Fablehaven treaty wise?”  
“You would die.” Grandpa Sorenson said. “We wouldn’t be able to contain the dark creature and it would simply leave the Hall of Dread and come searching for you. No barriers would be able to stop it until it killed you. Then it would be free.”  
“Ok.” Seth conceded. “Not going to do that.”   
“And what could you offer them that would make them help you?” Grandma Sorenson asked, her arms crossed.  
“I promised a wraith to the Singing Sisters.” Seth replied. “If there’s a wraith that can help me, I could grant it freedom from Fablehaven to work for the Singing Sisters.”  
“There aren’t going to be many takers,” Grandma Sorenson pointed out.  
“But it’s worth a shot.” Seth responded. “What’s it going to hurt to try?”  
“He has a point,” Warren said.  
“Ok.” Grandpa Sorenson said. “If there’s a wraith that will agree to this, we’ll do it. But if even one condition isn’t met, I’m calling this off.”   
“You’ve got a deal.”

Seth stood in the middle of the Hall of Dread. Whispery voices came from everywhere.  
“All right, I need all of you to be quiet.” Seth said. The voices quieted instantly. “Ok, how many of you here are wraiths?” Murmurings came up from all sides of the room.   
“That’s a lot of you.” Seth said. “Additionally, how many wraiths here know how to control shadow charmer powers?” There were significantly less voices this time, maybe five.   
“Ok.” Seth said, trying to sound confident. “I have a proposal. I need to learn how to control my powers. I have also promised a wraith to the singing sisters. I need a teacher to help me control my powers, who is also a wraith. As a reward for this teaching, the wraith that teaches me what I think is the most will get to leave Fablehaven and go work for the Singing Sisters. Do I have any takers?”  
“I will do this for you,” A whispery voice said in Seth’s mind. The voice sounded familiar.   
“I recognize this voice. Are you the tall wraith that I released a little while ago?” Seth asked.  
“Yes.” came the reply. “I will teach you, master.” Seth smiled and turned to Grandma Sorenson, Grandpa Sorenson, and Kendra who were all watching worriedly from outside the Hall of Dread.   
“I’ve got a teacher.”


End file.
